remnantsofearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Verga'an
Racials Please refer to the Racial Traits page for details about HUD Racials! Basic Information At first glance one of these particular types are boastful, arrogant, stubborn and proud. And it's for good reason! Being one of the elder races. They are deeply seated in the background histories of most--the reason that other races have learned to fight, understand religion and believe in a war based technology and order. A Verga'an enjoys in the simplistic nature of violence, typically a go to greeting is a punch in the face. If you get socked in the arm or the back, it's to mean that they are typically joking around with -- even making fun of. However that being said, a punch to the gut is usually stating that they are disappointed in you. A big sign of brotherhood is a punch in full contact with another fist. However don't be getting punched in the neck by these short creatures-- As this is a challenge to the death. Appearance A Verga'an will be of short, stocky and muscular build. Human colored skin-tones. They fashion their hair into braided appearance that come in blond, black, brown, red and white. A Verga'an will be very intimidating despite their sizes and tend to look as though they have always been pulled away from working on something (Mines, on their warp gates or other Verga'an technology.) On their body they have displayed tattoo's that signify their house, and being a extremely partial to violence in their nature -- will sport their scars with pride. A verga'an beard is glory to hold, as they wear their beards with as much pride as the story of scars upon their body. They say nothing is quite as magnificent as a Verga'an beard. Civilization It was said at one point the race lived on a planet sized kingdom that reached out into deep parts of space and visiting other systems. And for many years that was well worth it for the Verga'an, but some decided being a little more stationary was more important. So those not on their planetary kingdom of Asgard decided to split off from said kingdom and dig deep into the Earth. Very little is known about civilization on their home planet short of it being super advanced, but much more is known about Earth Dwarven culture. Those living in the mines tend to have an affiliation for finding gold, valuable gems, and minerals, in fact for a long time they embraced a more barbaric style of living at points despite how advanced they are. Claiming it was a- -'refreshing new beginning'. That being said if one ever came across the mines they would be watched 24/7 in case of thieves, attempts at their lives and so on. They have a harsh judge system for those that break their laws, governed by a group called the “Valkyries” and a King named “Odin”. Society Verga'an are extremely solitary people, most tending to live in the mines -- they thrive in the dark cavernous regions which ends up being a kingdom all of it's own. A mine will have a King or a Queen, but oddly enough it will never be both. It seems that whomever is dominant within that kingdom will call all of the shots. They are proud of all of their strengths and achievements. Below the King or Queen of the kingdom, there's 5 sanctions of Verga'an groups: * The Nobles ** A noble will govern the laws and regulations that are followed within the rules set down by the king or queen. * The Librarians ** These are the educators of the Verga'an society, researching minerals and technology of other races. They seek to always have the advantage of others. * The Guards ** These types of Verga'an will make fighting an art, they tend to watch over everyone much like soldier ants in a colony. * The Workers ** This Verga'an type will put down the war ax, and pick up the worker's role. Mining is in their blood, as well as other crafts that need to be handled. A proud handy-man for the other Sanctions, and they are very good at what they do. * The Nomads ** usually of their own volition, left the mine kingdom they came from, usually they do whatever they please, since they don't want to return to their homes. Caste of Verga'an These sanctions of Verga'an groups fall within a caste system. This is a form of social structuring that's characterized by the hereditary transmission of their own rules and beliefs. * Noble Caste ** This is made of wealthy merchant families who excel at their worth and the ability to collect wealth. * Soldier Caste ** Members of the Soldier Caste often are branded or are bred from the fiercest of warriors. These Soldiers carry with them something known as a 'Book Of Grudges', A book that contains every single Grudge their family carries. Verga'an live a long time, if not the longest of any of the more Terrestrial races. It is fairly common for a Verga'an to take their hatred for someone to their grave and pass the hate onto their progeny so that they may exact revenge upon those who wronged their parent, grandparent, or ancestor. These Verga'an are often marked with Rune tattoos which are said to protect and strengthen them in battle. This caste is the most venerated caste because of the caste's sense of duty and honor. A soldier caste Verga'an will never betray a friend, and on top of that? They'd never break-an Oath. * Scholar Caste ** The third caste is the scholar caste which hold the entire history of the Verga'an race, not to mention their functionality in venerating and keeping the dead of the race.--The Verga'an consider their ancestors to be incredibly important, often entombing them in huge underground stone coffins so they may 'return to the stone to be reshaped by the maker'. * Casteless ** Verga'an who are mostly oath breakers, thieves, and murderers. Verga'an society views these individuals with nothing but disdain, the most honorable thing a casteless Verga'an can do is join what is known as the black legion, Verga'an who rescind their own names and houses to fight in the worst battles the Verga'an have ever seen. They are doomed to death on the battlefield and as such are considered heroes to the Verga'an, despite their original status as the worst society has to offer. An Oath An oath is an important thing to the Verga'an. Oaths are to be kept, not broken, and if a Verga'an swears an oath they condemn themselves should they fail to uphold it. Verga'an rarely take an oath, and as such it's an incredibly rare thing for one of the stalwart people to do. With this in mind, there are Verga'an who uphold their oaths in the most incredible ways. These Verga'an are known simply as 'Fyrirmynd' or 'Model' in English. For a race of craftsmen, this is the highest honor. To be something that all Verga'an strive to be, and to be a living embodiment of the race's values and ideals. King Austri is the perfect example of a fyrirmynd, having lived since the first interactions with the human race and justly ruling the people the entire time. Influence The last time they were on Earth, they visited the Nordic lands. They had a heavy hand in influencing the local populace in history. Considered 'Dwarves' in history and their advanced technology as 'Gods'. They spread tales of their world and other adventures to humans, which became a heavy basis for Norse Mythology. Verga'an eventually left the humans to their own demise after being so seated in their mythology. They had a hand in forcing pacts in many major Mining Corporations. They would leave behind five Verga'an overseeing and working the mines, and sending 20% of the finds to Verga'an culture in these mining pacts. This maintained a certain level of balance within Verga'an favor among agreements and other races. Diplomacy Verga'an tend to be hostile toward every race save maybe Humans and Shivans out of certain levels of respect. They are Especially hostile toward Drevii. * Human: Midgardians. Watch The Kids. Humanity or 'manneoli' in the Veran'an tongue are considered by the Verga'an to be their child race. It is not uncommon for the Verga'an to consider humans 'cute' or 'adorable' due to how short their life-spans are as well as their past interactions. Humanity have not evolved much in the time the Verga'an had last seen them, and as such they seem a little bit pitiful if not inferior. However, thanks to the vikings, the Verga'an are more accepting of humans than the other races. They view their ability to adapt as invaluable and figure this is the most endearing trait of humanity. * Drevii: Crush the curs! Drevii are HATED by the Verga'an, to such an extent it's almost wanting to wipe out the entire race. Noone really knows why they hate each other, or who threw the first punch, but these two civilizations have hated each other since they found each other. After the war and fighting was done, the Dakkalfar, aka Dark Drevii, a evil twisted sect of ancient space Drevii, who rebelled from the Imperator's rally to peace to continue attacking the Verga'an, they and considered them worse than even the casteless in their own society. * Cybernetic: Impressive - but rather primitive. Verga'an are an ancient race, it goes without saying that robotics are something they are aware of and even perfected in some cases. But otherwise they tend to dislike the mockery of life that cybernetics tend to represent. * Mytharii: Should we skin it or baby it? The mytharii seem to come off to the Verga'an as feral and primal. they are treated like toddlers in comparison to the rest of the races in the solar system. The amazonian nature of these cat people has resulted in the Verga'an occasionally raiding their planet for their pelts and tails to add to their collections. It's suffice to say this was probably resulted in significant disdain between the two races. * Splicer: Completely Ignored. Verga'an are aware these things use to be used as weapons, or they're people wanting major cosmetic operations, but ultimately they just don't care, they aren't a threat to them, and they aren't worth their attention. * Mutant: Fair Game. In many ways like the Mytharii, the Verga'an find that Mutants make for interesting game for their hunts. And like Shivan they tend to collect the DNA samples for whatever reason. Otherwise this has made Verga'an one of the more hated of the races that dislike mutants. * Anshiri: Make Sense Damn You! The Anshiri are a puzzle to the Verga'an intend to solve. When a race of space slugs whom aren't even capable of natural speech somehow achieve similar tech levels as Shivan and Verga'an in only a few thousand years, it's something even the 'superior' Verga'an cannot ignore. Unlike the other races, the Verga'an had never interacted with the Anshiri prior to them achieving the ability of space travel. Efforts from the Verga'an to understand this race have proved futile, though the stalwart dwarves may intend to use them as a weapon against the un-seen menace far out in the darkness. Saying Shivan don't try and stop that from happening, but even 'that's' unlikely. * Shivan: Our System Rivals! Although not viewed in the exact same light as themselves, and more pitied than they use to be due to their undead like features, they can't help but keep in mind that the race is their beneficial Rival in every way. Fond memories of using Earth humans as chess pieces in a strange highly educated battle of civilization. The Shivan don't see the Rivalry, but the Verga'an make sure the Shivan are aware there is one. Verga'an Representative Nomad Angus McDuff - Nomad Lief Ironsteed: Aye I hearr you'rre wantin' an interrview with me an' mah kin, welll ye came to the rright Verrga'an, 'fore I'm the best therre's everr been! That's big talk fer a panzy in a skirrt Angus! It's a KILT! And I'll show YOU who's the PANZY! *The sound of fighting is heard in the background and a few walls and equipment are heard breaking - the fight was eventually settled* Now wherre my skirrt wearring frriend left off-''' '''IT'S A KILT! SHUT-IT PANZY! Trryin' to educate these childrren! So as I was saying we once came frrom V113 but since left that place forr a morre stationarry place we could call home and just dig all day and build things. Planet was a nut-house! Nothing but fighting, which I miss but it got old so fast! What arre ya talkin' 'bout angus? You've neverr been on V113! Aye but a Dwarf can drream! Aye nothin' wrrong with drream, but we can enough action herre on Earth! And then some, swearr those grreen skins that keep trryin' to get into our mines neverr seems to end! And I could only ask forr morre! Aye, those Dwarrves on V113 visit now and again, but they tend to keep to themselves these days, so the ones that stayed on Earrth like yourrs trruly And me! No one carres Angus! I carre, and I carre to make a point of it with you and yourr FACE with my FIST! Aye that's it, interrview overr, I've got to settle something! *The interview ended with the building collapsing from two verga'an fighting over some small dispute which you never quite understood. . . you don't think you really learned anything either.* Race Rumors # Supposedly from warp gates are infertile # Naturally live several thousand Earth Years with little effort due to their advanced technology. # Are aware of other races beyond the stars # Likely the cause of most warrior based societies in the solar system # Their entire planet is actually a gigantic fort # Destroying a book of grudges is the GREATEST dishonor # Modern day Shivan aren't nearly as advanced # Their egos would be able to blot out the sun for the entire solar system # Hate being called short despite this being true. # Have technology that know one even understands or have heard of. # Notriously stingy about sharing technology. # The ONLY race with mobile warp-gate technology.\ Additional Reference Images Any artwork here does not belong to RoE, and is here only for reference and supplemental materials only. Unnamed (2).png Unnamed (1).png 8ed392eab0d5d9eb1a13dfd19bf89be7.png 66a231672c9dad87afe8b57d02adfc47.jpg Ac3b1f895d239a940c0ab162d3666fb3.jpg SW1.jpg D5eb652c6fd53ae747a6876ecd99b1e9.jpg E1e5eb0b7e134e630d4324848f59cc73--character-concept-art-character-reference.jpg Dusko-bjeljac-spacecowboy.jpg Ass-0.jpg unnamed (3).png Category:Races & Species